


January 9, 2001

by DianaMoon



Series: Remus Lupin's Guide to Having Fun on Severus' Birthday [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angsty Schmoop, Birthday, Established Relationship, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Moon, Post-War, Rough Sex, Topping from the Bottom, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-09
Updated: 2006-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus Lupin's Guide to Having  Fun on Severus' Birthday: Step 4. GO WILD</p>
            </blockquote>





	January 9, 2001

**Author's Note:**

> OMG, thanks for xochiquetzl for the word prompts and for everyone at the Lupin_Chat who helped me through the last leg of this fic. Couldn't have done it with out you gals and guy. ^___^ Smut scene inspired by a similar smut scene in the movie, BloodRayne.

The sun was just setting and Severus Snape was in a right mood. Nothing, absolutely nothing had gone right today for the Potions Master. The students were worse than their normal abysmal selves; his favorite identical robe was ruined, he missed dinner due to detentions by his Slytherins, tonight was a full moon, and it was his birthday. 

“Bloody Lunar calendar,” Severus cursed as he went to grab the last dosage of Wolfsbane from his lab. It had been a hard day for him and his lover, Remus Lupin. All morning the DADA teacher lamented about ruining Severus’ birthday, for becoming moody and being a werewolf and all.

So instead of having a fun evening full of birthday cake and whatever Severus wanted, he’ll be leading Remus to the North Tower for his monthly ritual. Of course Severus didn’t blame Remus, never blamed him anymore, for his malady. 

Having reached his lab, he grabbed the goblet and ladled the remaining Wolfsbane from the bubbling cauldron nearby. As he stepped out from the lab and into his study, Remus came walking in. 

“I was afraid I would have to be looking for you,” Severus commented.

“I’m always right where you want me to be,” replied Remus as he took the goblet from Severus. He stared into the smoking potion, frowning for the taste. “No chance you’ve got it to taste like chocolate today?”

Severus smirked, “You know my answer won’t be changing any time soon.”

Remus gulped the drink down. Severus quickly took the goblet away and before Remus could react, gave his lover a hungry kiss.

The werewolf inside Remus began to stir. Even though Severus always kissed him after drinking the potion, never before had the werewolf awoken to it. But Remus kept the feeling to himself, not wanting to burden Severus’ birthday even more.

Silently, they made their way to the North Tower. Years before, after Professor Trelawney had retired, they converted her old room into a spacious holding area for the werewolf. Every step up the tower, the wolf in Remus whispered various things in his mind. Things that had to do with his mate. But it wasn’t possible to do what the wolf wanted…

As Severus opened up the cell door, Remus began to apologize again. 

“I’m sorry for ruining your birthday, love.” His inner wolf was yelling at him to take action, to not leave his mate hanging. While undressing he told his wolf to shut up, tired of it demanding him to do things that just can’t be done with his mate–er lover.

Severus walked in behind and left the door ajar. “You haven’t ruined it Remus. It’s just another day.” Honestly, he was content to watch his werewolf undress and hope for a good transformation.

“It is NOT just another day Severus. It’s your birthday,” Remus half growled. With only a shirt on, he tried to glare at Severus.

“Precisely. It does not matter to me if it gets celebrated proper or not.” Severus folded his arms. _It would have been nice to be with you Remus_ , he thought to himself.

All Severus heard was a low growl before he was suddenly slammed against the bars by his lover. “It matters to me!” With moon rise less than an hour away, the wolf took over with full force.

Severus sputtered, surprised at Remus’ sudden attack. “Re-Remus!”

Remus smelt the small trickle of fear emanating from Severus but ignored it, instead pressed his body against the other man. “I’m your mate, damn it! It matters to me the day you were born! For if today didn’t happen, I wouldn’t have you!”

Severus stared in disbelief at his lover, “Rem, I—”

Remus cut him off with a growl and then started to lick his neck. The fear he had smelt earlier slowly turned into desire. 

Severus moaned at the sensations. The part of his mind that hadn’t been fogged up by desire yet spoke out, “No time–ah!” He gasped as Remus bucked his hips against him.

“Enough time.” Remus began scraping his teeth against Severus’ pale neck. With his body still pressed against the other, he used one hand to begin unbuttoning Severus’ robes.

Severus helped speed up the process, lost in the pleasure of Remus’ teeth worrying his skin. As soon as the task was done, Severus laced one hand at the back of Remus’ neck. _So good_. His cock now out, throbbing with desire, Severus rubbed himself against Remus’ partly covered cock.

With the rising moon pulling on him, the wolf wanted more. As he began to bite down on the succulent skin before him, the blood throbbing just below, he snarled when Severus pulled his head back and instructed “No!” before crushing their lips together. 

That was all the push Remus needed. Growling into the kiss, Remus grabbed the bars on either side of Severus and pulled himself up and wrapped his legs around that slender waist. 

“Nnn!” whimpered Severus. He quickly cast a lubrication charm as Remus impaled himself on him. Not having the luxury of time to revel in their joining, Remus started a merciless pace, using his grip on the bars as leverage.

Remus let out a small whine when Severus broke their kiss. It soon turned to a loud moan as Severus bit his earlobe. Severus bucked his hips, forcing Remus into a faster rhythm and forcing the unlocked door to clang against the bars.

Soon the clang joined the various other sounds of moans and growls and flesh slapping against flesh to create a delicious melody special for the two lovers in the Tower North. 

Having his hands free, Severus grasped his lover’s cock through his shirt, already slick with sweat and pre cum, and began stroking him hard and fast. 

Remus howled at Severus’ touch, nearly sending him over the edge. His mind was repeating one word over and over. _Mine_. He huffed in Severus’ mouth, and invaded it with his tongue. Severus’ voice, vibrating with lust, moaned Remus’ name as he came.

It wasn’t until Severus whispered “Yours” a moment later that Remus came. Lost in the afterglow, Remus didn’t realize he had closed his eyes or that he was laying on the floor until he felt the cool stone pressed against his back. He opened them to see a satiated Severus smirk at him.

“Shall we finish the celebrations in the morning?”

Remus gave a wolfish grin.

It wasn’t till much later that Remus realized the sudden domination of the wolf was due to the nature of the moon in January. Upon looking at the Lunar Calendar on his lover’s desk, January 9th’s full moon was named “Wolf Moon.”


End file.
